


I’m Going to Kill Him

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Make Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Levi (OC) x Reader
Series: Don't Make Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528904
Kudos: 7





	I’m Going to Kill Him

“Shut up, Moose!” You snapped, looking through a magazine. It had been eight years since Crowley took you in. However, that also meant eight years of picking up his mannerisms, speech, and his attitude. The first year or two, you were still learning who you were outside of your home. After that, he’d learned you had a tenacity for life, and a knack for getting into trouble.

When Crowley had business, or simply needed you out of hell, you were shipped to the bunker to stay with dumb and dumber. No one was happy with that arrangement, especially Dean. When you were thirteen, you’d been stuck there all summer long. You were bored out of your mind. Sure, you had your phone, but when all your ‘friends’ were demons who were busy a lot…that didn’t leave much for you to do. He’d managed to piss you off towards the end. Idiot left his bag near the door before leaving for a hunt. You’d slipped in a few old copies of your magazines - Seventeen, Teen Vogue, things like that.

He’d returned and summoned Crowley, who had laughed so hard that Dean thought he might explode. When you were brought into the room, Dean tossed everything in front of you, glaring. You shrugged and refused to apologize. Dean growled when he told you that he’d brought a woman back to the motel room, and they fell out. That made you laugh so hard that you cried.

Needless to say, Dean wasn’t your biggest fan. Thankfully, it was just you and Sam at the moment.

“_Seriously_?” Sam sighed. “You’re sixteen. Can you stop acting like a spoiled brat?” He glanced at you.

Rolling your eyes, you put your magazine down on your chest. “Awe, is Moose upset that he has to stay home while his big brother gets laid?” You pouted, teasing him.

He glared at you. “First off, there’s _no _reason for you to be talking about sex.” He ground out, knowing Crowley would kill him if he heard that. Man was one hell of a protective father. “Secondly, all you’ve done since you got here is pout like a five year old.”

“Maybe because my father still treats me like one! I’m sixteen, for fuck’s sake. And yet, here I am, stuck with a **_MOOSE _**in a bunker.” You got up, pissed. “Tell me when dinner’s here.” Walking out of the living room, you made your way down the hall, slamming your bedroom door behind you. That’s how often you were there over the years. You had your own room- completely decorated how you wanted it.

* * *

You must have fallen asleep sometime after storming away from Sam, because you groaned when you felt the side of the bed dip. Looking over your shoulder, you grinned. “There’s my girl.”

“Levi!” You sat up, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I thought you were with Dad on business?”

He smirked. “I _claimed _that you texted me to bring you to the mall…” Levi became a demon about the time you turned thirteen, and had been in charge of playing body guard when you insisted on going to the mall. He had been sixteen, which was extremely young. Crowley used that to his advantage. Which was why Crowley had no idea that you’d been dating for just over a year.

Giggling, you pulled him into a deep kiss. The two of you moved so that he was laying half on you. His thigh was between yours, one of his hands on your hip, just under your shirt. Your arms were around his neck as his tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Levi’s hand gripped your hip a bit tighter, his hips grinding against you.

“Hey, Y/N, piz–” Sam froze in the door way, eyes wide. “What the hell?!” He yelled. “Who the fuck is this?”

Levi rolled to his back, clearing his throat. “I’m Levi.”

Sam’s arms crossed over his chest, clearly displeased. “_And_?”

“And nothing, Moose.” You sat up, fixing your shirt.

“It’s not nothing. You think that I want Crowley to find out you had a boy up in your room?” His jaw was clenched. “Both of you, living room. _Now_.” He ordered.

You rolled your eyes, getting up. “There’s no use getting your panties in a wad.”

Sam glared at you. “_Really_? Because the way I see it, he’s not going to be too pleased that I walked in on some _punk _feeling you up. Is this what you do when you’re here?”

“Not always!” You shrugged, smirking as you thought about the times you’d snuck out. “And he doesn’t have to know. I won’t tell him.”

Crowley chose that moment to appear. “Tell who, what?”

“That this guy was with Y/N.”

“Yes, I _know_.” He raised an eyebrow.

Sam furrowed his brows. “You’re trying to tell me that you’re perfectly okay with your sixteen year old daughter being felt up…in her room…”

Crowley’s face went from bored, to angry in moments. His eyes flashed red as they moved over to you. Levi shifted, hoping that his obvious pleasure from before could be hidden. You moved so that you were between him and Levi. “Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt him. I’m going to _kill _him.” He growled.

“No!” You snapped.

“You think I want this low level punk in bed with my daughter? I know how boys his age think.”

You rolled your eyes. “And teenage girls _don’t_?” You slapped your hands over your mouth, knowing that was pushing it. Next thing you knew, you were in the throne room with Levi and Crowley.


End file.
